Ashita no Nadja
Kodansha | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Nakayoshi | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 2003 | last = 2004 | volumes = 2 | volume_list = }} Animax, TV Asahi | network_other = Boomerang Rai Due GMA Network Cartoon Network Etc... TV | first = 2 February 2003 | last = 25 January 2004 | episodes = 50 . Accessed 2006-12-04. }} , is a romance manga by Izumi Todo. It was serialized by Kodansha in the manga magazine ''Nakayoshi and collected in two bound volumes. The series was adapted as an anime series produced by Toei Animation, which premiered in Japan on the anime satellite television network Animax and the terrestrial TV Asahi network, between February 2, 2003, and January 25, 2004. The series is 50 episodes long; each episode is about 25 minutes. The first 40 episodes were subbed from Japanese into English. The last ten episodes were subbed from Spanish on youtube. The series is available on DVD (in Japanese) containing two to three episodes each. The series has been released in French-Canadian R1 DVD by Imavision in two boxsets, and will receive English-language compilation dubbed movies from William Winckler Productions and Toei with a planned dvd release. The opening theme is "Nadja!!" by Minako Honda, and the ending theme is "Que Sera, Sera" by Ami Koshimizu. Plot Nadja is an orphan who lives at the Applefield Orphanage, in the early 20th century England. Nadja is called by Miss Appleton, the orphanage's owner, to receive a package delivered to her. The gifts sent for her thirteenth birthday are a dress and a diary. She is told in the accompanying letter that her mother is still alive. She later joins a traveling street performance act called the Dandelion Troupe in search of her mother after a fire breaks out in her orphanage. She finds many friends along the way that teach her things about herself. Nadja is just your average 13-year-old orphan girl who lives in some part of Europe over 100 years ago, in an orphanage with her friends. But when a package comes in Nadja is wondering maybe her mother could be alive. And a traveling circus comes along and it seems Nadja might be another person to join the traveling circus "dandelion". What about the mysterious man, Kurobara everyone is talking about... And the romantic guy Francis who saved Nadja's life from two men who want to steal her heart-shaped brooch, and they're still after it. Young Nadja's life isn't going to be the same anymore. Characters See also *Noblesse oblige, the motto of Francis Harcourt. References External links *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/english/catalog/nadja/nadja.html Toei Animation's Official Ashita no Nadja page] * [http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/nadja/ Toei Animation's Official Ashita no Nadja page] * [http://www.animax.co.jp/program/program.php3?naiyo=m_ashitanonadja Animax's official Ashita no Nadja website] Category:Anime of 2003 Category:Manga of 2003 Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga es:Ashita no Nadja fr:Nadja (série télévisée) ko:내일의 나쟈 it:Nadja (anime) ja:明日のナージャ pt:Ashita no Nadja zh:妮嘉尋親記